1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing device that displays a plurality of image data, its method, its program, and a recording medium storing the program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, image-processing devices configured to sequentially read a plurality of images and display the images one after another, for example, have been known as the image-processing devices that display images on the screen of, for example, a car navigation system. Such image-processing devices previously store a plurality of image data in a storage area, and sequentially read desired image data so as to display the images one after another on a screen. Further, the configuration in which a plurality of the image data are thus sequentially read and displayed allows moving pictures to be displayed.
However, the conventional image-processing device as described above needs to previously store a plurality of image data in a storage area. In order to store a plurality of image data, a relatively large-capacity storage area is required. Further more, when the amount of the image data is increased, or quality of the image is enhanced, even larger storage area is correspondingly required. Particularly, in a small-sized device such as a car navigation or mobile phone, a large-capacity storage area cannot be reserved. Alternatively, the storage area must be assigned for storage of the essential system parts, reducing the storage area for storing the image data. Therefore, the conventional image-processing device cannot store a large amount of image data. In order to cope with this problem, a complexity of the device configuration, or increase in the device size is unavoidable.